As long as we're together
by Love Chocolate Writing
Summary: ONESHOT. Percy and Annabeth have just fallen in Tartarus. They need each other to keep them sane. Post MOA


**So lets see how badly I can affect your feels k?**

**Anyway this is something I just put together. I don't know if its any good or not. **

**THIS IS A ONESHOT. **

**I don't own PJO.**

* * *

_**Previously in the Mark of Athena**_

"_Percy let me go," She croaked. "You can't pull me up," _

_His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless. _

"_Never," he said. _

_Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess. _

"_We're staying together," He promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." _

_Only then did she understand what would happen. A one way trip. A very hard fall. "As long as we're together," She said. _

The thing about dying was that it only happened once. You don't know what to expect, you have no idea if it would hurt or if it would be just simple bam follow the white light and there you go you're dead. Death is fear itself. You don't know what it's going to be like, you don't want to leave the life you've ever known, even those who have accepted death have to feel some fear, you are moving from the land of the living to the land of the dead, a place where no one has ever returned to tell you about.

Most people wouldn't ever want to die. Things could turn up, then again these people had never been Tartarus. Annabeth wished she was dead. Her ankle was screaming in agony, she had landed painfully on her shoulder which was more than likely dislocated. Endless, cold darkness surrounded. The kind of darkness in which you feel like your fears are creeping up on you when they really aren't. All around her voices called out taunting her or laughing at her. It was worse than any kind of bullying.

"Percy!" She cried loudly, tears were rolling down her face. Annabeth didn't usually admit to fear and pain, but this was Tartarus the origin of fear and pain. The Tartarus the place in which you were tortured until you wanted to die.

Her hand ached, Percy had been holding onto it tightly as they fell. He had promised her that was never going to leave her side; that she was never getting away from him again. The fall on the way down to Tartarus held enough force to rip Percy and Annabeth's death grip on each other apart. They had each landed in different places.

"Percy!" She screamed again her voice cracking. Her throat ached. She could barely remember what had happened on the way down, all she could remember was screaming and darkness and Percy. More never ending tears flooded out of her now dull, sad grey eyes; her eyes that were like a raging storm, just a few short moments ago they were filled with so much passion and perseverance. Now they were like shattered glass, broken into thousands of pieces.

Annabeth's vision grew cloudy from her tears, not that she could see much anyway. Tartarus was nothing but darkness, everlasting darkness. She tried to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming. _Annabeth be smart. _She scolded herself. Her head was so clouded she didn't know if she even could think, she barely knew if she was still alive or not. Death could be full of pain and torture.

Annabeth grunted loudly as she pulled herself into a sitting position with her good arm. A loud groan followed her grunt. She froze every muscle in her body alert. She wished she had her knife, which had fallen and could be anyway in Tartarus right now, she felt empty without her knife by her side to protect her.

"Hey wise girl," A voice strained nearby, the voice instantly recognized by Annabeth. Percy Jackson, her boyfriend and the stupidest idiot in the world. Annabeth saw the faint silhouette of Percy moving slowly towards her.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered so quietly the words were lost in the darkness. She was so happy new energy was flowing through her body.

"You look hurt," Percy noted as he moved his strong hands towards her shoulder Annabeth's brain was so clouded that she couldn't even come up with a witty remark to her boyfriend's obviousness. Annabeth flinched causing herself more pain. She bit her lip until it bled. She kept her eyes locked on to Percy, a new round of tears starting to fall.

"As long as we're together I don't care." Annabeth muttered. Percy scooted closer to her wrapping his strong arms around her pulling her close to his heart. Annabeth melted in Percy's embrace wanting to never leave. She felt safe; a new wave of determination ran through her veins. With Percy she could do anything.

Percy who she hadn't seen in 6 months. Percy the idiot who wouldn't let her go for anything. Percy Jackson, Perseus Jackson, her seaweed brain.

Percy broke apart from the kiss breathing heavily. He smiled, his stupid idiotic grin; the half smirk that caused girls to melt and swoon over him. Annabeth smiled back, her heart pounded hard against her chest, because Annabeth knew that the smirk was meant for her and her alone.

Percy started to get up brushing the small rocks and dust off of him. He leaned over placing his arm underneath Annabeth's knees and his other around her back and gently picked her up bridal style. He kissed her head softly.

"Let's go close some doors."

_A man who truly loves a woman…_

_Walks beside her & holds her hand when she is strong,_

_Stands behind her when she needs a push,_

_Wraps his arms around her when she wants to be protected, _

_And carries her whens she's fallen down._

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
